


Restless Sleepers

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cute sleepy shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Noodle is her current age in this, So 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noodle and 2D sharing a bed means just one thing - lots of restless sleeping, which means lots of waking up in the middle of the night, which means playful, sleepy shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something different! My first Gorillaz work for a ship that I really adore, as long as the characters are aged up properly. Noodle is 24 in this, which means it takes place around the time that they're in the apartment from the DoYaThing video!
> 
> I can't imagine either 2D or Noodle being calm sleepers, and I imagine one tends to keep the other up with the constant tossing and turning and fidgeting, which probably ends in the both of them waking up and just chilling out for a bit before they both fall asleep again. It's all just really cute tbh.

A chilled, sweaty palm sticks itself right onto Noodle’s cheek, rousing her from an otherwise peaceful sleep. Her fists clench and she takes a deep breath in and lets it out, trying to rationalize herself; _no, Noodle, it is NOT okay to shove someone off of a bed because they continue to unconsciously bother you in their sleep._

Before this goes any further, let’s be clear about one thing here: Noodle certainly doesn’t mind sharing her bed, and she sure as hell doesn’t mind sharing her bed with 2D. But dear lord is he quite possibly _the_ worst sleeper she’s ever had the pleasure of lying beside. All night long it’s constant tossing and turning, cold feet all over her legs, sweaty palms all over the rest of her body, blanket-stealing, pillow tossing, bed-hogging, headbutting - she could go on! It’s incredibly uncomfortable yet there’s no way to get him to stop. She never wakes him up though. He doesn’t get a lot of sleep, nightmares and anxiety induced thoughts plague him and keep him up for days at a time sometimes. She and Russel have tried to get him to take pills to help him sleep before but the answer is always the same; _”I - I already take too many pills...No, no...Not a good idea, there’s...There’s too many already,”_

Carefully peeling the moist hand from her face with two fingers, she turns her body with the direction she’s leading it in, draping it over his torso instead. Chewing on her bottom lip, she waits one, two, three seconds...He doesn’t stir and she feels confident that her mission to make herself comfortable is a success. That is, until his hand flies right back in her direction and smacks her right in the stomach. **”Son of a _f_ \- !”** She bites her tongue and turns her head to squint at the blissfully unaware and unconscious 2D. Her gaze softens and she kisses her teeth before turning her head to look back at the ceiling, clasping his stray hand in between both of her own to rub her thumbs over his pale skin.

**”Did...Did I hurt you? Again, in my sleep?”** 2D’s sleepy yet anxious voice cracks in the darkness, startling Noodle and causing her to squeeze his hand suddenly. Without any words he squeezes back, which is comforting. 

**”Shit 2D...I didn’t notice that you were awake.”** Her head turns to look at him - he stares from the pillow beside hers, keeping a distance. It’s almost impossible to notice his eyes are open in this darkness, they blend right in with their inky color. It’s a bit off-putting actually. Grinning cheekily, she releases his hand and takes her pillow out from behind her head and shoves it into his face with a giggle. **”You look scary in the dark like that!”**

**”Wha - mmmphh!”** 2D is perhaps a bit overdramatic as he makes gurgling sounds from behind the pillow and flails his arms about wildly. Noodle continues chuckling as she jumps up from her laying-down position and gets on her knees and knuckles, watching as 2D removes the pillow and tries to stifle a few laughs of his own. He just mostly looks worried though. **”That, uh, th - that doesn’t really answer my question though. N - Not that I don’t appreciate the silliness! I do quite enjoy the silliness, you know I do; enjoy the silliness, that is!”** Noodle frowns and shakes her head before flopping over him completely. Their bodies make a plus sign, or more so, a cross, considering 2D is quite taller than Noodle. Everyone in the band is actually, and they don’t like letting her forget that either! 

**”You worry too much, of course you didn’t hurt me. Just startled me! If you could fucking keep your hand in your personal bubble, this wouldn’t be an issue…”** 2D looks worriedly at Noodle and she flashes him a silly grin, letting him know that she’s kidding. Her blunt attempts at humor sometimes - most times, actually - go right over his thick head. A relieved, gap-toothed smile spreads across his mouth. For the next several moments they lay there like that, comfortably taking turns breathing and sometimes even chuckling about it. Noodle could rest on his stomach like this, rising up and down subtly, for hours honestly. It’s calm. 

Of course, Noodle gets bored of calm rather easily, so she lifts from his stomach, jumps back just an inch or two, lifts his shirt a bit - **”Noodle, wh - what are you - !?”** \- and leans down to give him a big ol’ raspberry right above his belly button. 2D lets out a childlike squeal and kicks his legs as he pushes against her face, prompting her to stop and swearing in between his giggles. Even with his hands squishing up her left cheek, she lets out a muffled laugh and dives into the bed beside him, crawling under the blankets and grinning at him. Once he’s calmed down and regained his bearings, the taller man rests one of his hands on the pillow next to his face and the other is outstretched so his fingers gently brush against Noodle’s belly. She often wears pajama crop tops to bed, finding them more comfortable than a shirt, tank top, or being shirtless! Sports bras are a nice substitute for crop tops as well. 

**”I - I think your eyes are pretty.”** 2D’s sudden compliment admittedly makes Noodle blush - she’s glad it’s not visible in the dark room - so she looks for any way to discredit the compliment. 

**”The room is dark!”**

**”I can still see them!”**

**”My bangs are in my face!”**

**”I’ve seen your eyes enough to remember what they look like!”** 2D scoffs; during the tiny debate he’s scooted close enough to her so his arm can comfortably and loosely hang over her hip. **”And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! Er, um, smarter than me, anyways.”** Noodle gasps in response to this! 

**”B - But...2D-chan...That hurt my...feelings…”** For an extra dramatic flair, Noodle adds the affectionate honorific to the blue haired man’s name and a sniffle in between ‘my’ and ‘feelings’. 

**”What!? Oh no, oh no, no, no, I - I swear I didn’t mean to, I was just cracking a joke, I swear, I - I’m sorry - !”** Observing the mischievous grin on Noodle’s face, he relaxes immediately. **”O - Oh...You’re fucking with me. Right. Funny. No, really! Hilarious.”** Noodle snickers and hits him gently on the shoulder, accompanied with a muttered _’shut the fuck up’_. The two lay there in silence now with a comfortable space between them and their arms very loosely and messily draped over each other’s bodies, just listening to the other breathe. About five minutes into the silence, 2D opens his mouth to say something but comes to the realization that Noodle has fallen asleep! He’s just a bit disappointed by this, having been enjoying their playful midnight shenanigans, but he’s also glad she’s getting sleep. Despite her constant complaining about his nasty sleep habits, she gets the same amount as he does! Probably because she stays up with him half the time, although she’ll never admit she specifically stays up just to keep him company - he knows she’d just use the excuse that she can’t sleep either. It’s just as well, as long as she’s there he’s rather happy. 

He thinks he rather likes Noodle. Something more than like, probably, but he doesn’t want to use the other L word, he doesn't feel as if it has a place in their relationship. Not yet, anyways. But there’s certainly something there and he quite likes it. 

This is how they fall asleep - messily positioned and both of them snoring rather obnoxiously. Waking up in the morning leaves them both a bit disoriented, considering 2D isn’t the only restless sleeper. Their bodies are tangled and trapped in the covers, 2D’s left arm is dead asleep because Noodle was on top of it practically all night, and Noodle’s head is trapped between two pillows, giving her a bit of a startle! They don’t know why the messiness of their waking-up situation continues to surprise them though, its been like this every morning for the last month and a half, ever since 2D started sleeping in Noodle’s bed in the first place. 


End file.
